Blindsighted Movie Wiki
Welcome to the Blindsighted Movie Wiki Blindsighted is a horror / thriller movie concept created by myself. *PLEASE NOTE* This movie does not exist and is fan made. Blindsighted takes you to the dark and dangerous streets of London, where the home of three corrupted, sadistic and evil outcasts prey on innocent, and sometimes not so innocent victims. Their corrupt pasts shadow their memories, leaving them full of anger and hatred. Hope that you don't get in their way... Brief Plot Summary The beginning of the story follows a middle aged man named Zack Fleeman (Zack being the main protagonist) who moves into South London. Zack does not have a good relationship with his family and is struggling to maintain his financial situations. Luckily, Zach's two friends Paul Michael and Tommy White, also moved near Zack in South London and both try help Zack with his financial problems. After Zack, Paul and Tommy are eventually settled into their new homes, they plan to go out drinking for the night. Zack knows that he has developed a drinking problem over the years but decides to ignore it as he believes it is the only thing that can take his depression away. The three party at the local club known as the Le Fez. During this scene, Tommy passes out from drinking too much, whilst Zach and Paul decide to leave. Before they leave they realise that they cant find Tommy anywhere. Zach starts to sober up knowing the seriousness of the situation whilst Paul convinces him that he just went home. Zach wakes up the next morning with a text from Paul which reads 'Herd anything from Tommy?', Zach replies telling Paul that he hasn't which alerts both of them. Even in their hungover state they both agree to go check if Tommy arrived at his house safely, but soon come to realise that he isn't home. Zach and Paul look for Tommy for the rest of the day, and even mention his disappearance to the police. They eventually give up and realise their only option is to view the clubs CCTV footage from the night before. Zack and Paul view the footage and find Tommy at the back entrance of the club passed out around the time they both left. Tommy is seen to be laying there for a while until the camera picks up to men coming out of a black jeep, one wearing a clown mask and the other a surgeon mask. The footage was too dark the pick out any features of the two men but they realise that three men were involved as someone was in the drivers seat getting ready to escape as soon as the other two men had carried Tommy into the jeep. Both Zack and Paul are disturbed by this and show the footage to the police who say they will keep a look out. Zack and Paul believe they have no chance of relying on the police, as the kidnappings in South London are very common, and the victim must have been gone at least a week to be classified as a missing persons case. They decide to take matters into their own hands and try to find Tommy themselves. In the next scene we see Tommy, alone and tied up in a dungeon like room. Along side him, is a female with a bag over her head. Tommy starts to scream and panic which causes to girl to scream and cry for help. The three masked men step out of the darkened corner of the room. The men introduce themselves as Cooper, Ethan and Dwight. Confused and scared Tommy pleads for his life offering them money and other bribes. Ethan tells him that they are not going anywhere, and then stands face to face with Tommy as he peels off his surgeon mask, revealing a deformed and burned jaw. Tommy is disturbed by this and starts to panic once again. Cooper can be seen in the background leaving the room, and Dwight can be seen slowly approaching his way over to the woman with the bag over her head. Dwight then speaks to the woman saying "Its been a good few days, but its time for you to leave now." The woman sighs in relief thinking that they are going to free her, but Dwight pulls a gun to the girls head as he mutters 'filthy whore' and then kills her. Tommy is now screaming and begging for his life, telling them not to kill him. Ethan then tells him that he wont kill him but will make him suffer like he does every day. Tommy is then mildly tortured, and then dragged to a cage in another room where Dwight claims he will be staying for a while. Back at home Zack and Paul eventually find out from a witness where Tommy was taken. They follow the rout and find that it lead them to an old abandoned sewer. Upon entering and searching for a while, they find the room where Tommy is been held captive. Tommy is happy and relieved to see them. They find the key to the cage sat on a desk near by and unlock Tommy from the cage. Tommy can barley walk as he has been beaten and has had multiple deep cuts to his legs, so Zack and Paul carry him to safety. As they are carrying Tommy out of the sewer, Zack's vision goes blurry and then he falls to the ground, Paul screams and then falls next to Zack. Zack, Paul and Tommy all wake up in the same room tied to a chair. Cooper, Ethan and Dwight then enter the room with Dwight dragging Tommy's chair into another room. Paul and Zach beg for them to stop, but Tommy can be herd screaming in pain in the next room, then followed by silence. Dwight then enters the room covered in blood as Zach and Paul predict the worst has happened. Zach cries, asking the men why they are doing this, and then the scene is devoted into brief flashbacks of what people have done to Cooper, Ethan and Dwight, and why they choose to kidnap and kill people. Paul starts throwing insults at the men, and then Ethan orders Dwight to take care of him. Dwight removes both of Pauls ears and then later on slices his throat. Zach is screaming and terrified as he has watched his two friends die, and then Dwight, Ethan and Cooper leave the room. Zack looks for any way to escape and manages to free himself using a knife he grabbed on the table behind him. Zach frees himself and then sprints towards the exit. He reaches the exit and then stops, as he realises he has been shot from behind. He stumbles onto the floor and is then dragged kicking and screaming into the dark abyss as the screen fades black and the movie ends. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse